1. The Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to an improved book mark which is made of paper and which is a planar extension of an endpaper or flyleaf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is best demonstrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,487,430 to Bernardin, 4,184,699 to Lowe; 3,324,823 to Peters; 33,231,296 to Margolis; 3,159,137 to Baldwin; 2,541,375 to Albrecht; 2,405,374 to Singer; 1,895,616 to Farmer and 1,829,282 to Irwin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,823 shows a loose page insert for marking off or delineating sections in text books and the like; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,405,374 and 3,159,137 show a marker which infolds from above the page and is adhered of necessity to the cover. U.S. Pat. No. 1,829,282 shows a marker which is an extension of the plane of the cover and is integral therewith.
As is well-known dust jackets have served as book marks for years. These become tattered, dirty, lost or discarded in time, and therefore useless as book marks.
The present invention provides a radical but inexpensive improvement in book construction, the result of which is a book mark which also can function as a display page. The book mark is fabricated as a planar, infolded extension of the endpaper, with the fold being located longitudinally adjacent to the outer edge of the book cover where the endpaper is glued to the cover's inside surface and the extension, now free to fold, is of a width less than the book's page width. Alternatively, the configuration may be an constructed as part of a flyleaf, with the infolded extension compising the outer portion of the flyleaf. A further modification comprises the extension fabricated separately folded into a wide portion and a narrow portion which is adhered to the outboard edge endpaper or flyleaf.